The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Carex oshimensis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Everlite’. ‘Everlite’ is a new cultivar of perennial ornamental grass grown for container and landscape use.
The new cultivar arose through an ongoing breeding and selection program conducted by the Inventor in Oldtown, Stoneyford, Co. Kilkenny, Republic of Ireland. The new cultivar arose from a proprietary screening protocol of plantlets produced by tissue culture. Through this process, ‘Everlite’ arose as a naturally occurring chimeral mutation of Carex oshimensis ‘Evergold’ (not patented). The Inventor selected ‘Everlite’ as a single unique plant in May of 2013.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by shoot division in December of 2013 in Oldtown, Stoneyford, Co. Kilkenny, Republic of Ireland. Asexual propagation by shoot division has determined that the characteristics are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.